jmnfandomcom-20200214-history
Nut Nuttingham/Pure
Nut Nuttingham is a small, golden brown squirrel who was Judge Mia Redford's co-worker, manager, boss, assistant, and "biggest fan" all simultaneously. He has two grandchildren, Butt and Nutella. Nut has a somewhat distant personality, rarely disclosing any personal information or moral opinions. He has a strong sense of what's right, and is a staunch enforcer of rules, believing that business obligations should always come before family life. Nut demands diligence and perfection from nearly everyone, especially his co-worker, Mia Redford. Additionally, Nut has an old-fashioned and posh home life, drinking tea with guests and disapproving of rowdy or "uncivilized" behavior. Biography Before working for Mia In the early episodes of Judge Mia, Nut was a frequent crowd member during Judge Mia's court cases.Judge Mia: Season 1, episode 1 - "Velvet vs. Leamy"Judge Mia: Season 1, episode 2 - "The Snortleson Brothers vs. Smokey" It seems as if Nut was not employed at JMN Studios until sometime around Thanksgiving, when he is first seen acting as Mia's manager.Judge Mia: Season 1, episode 4 - "Judge Mia's Thanksgiving" As Mia's co-worker and Judge Mia star Nut, while being employed by JMN Studios, also appeared on Mia's reality TV series, Judge Mia. In early seasons, he only appeared when he introduced the judge at the beginning of every case, but Nut gradually became his own character as the series progressed. Nut is a strict rule-follower and kept the court house on a tight leash. When Furria passed a new law that required all courts to have a jury, Nut insisted that Judge Mia get a jury, despite her obvious aversion to the idea.Judge Mia: Season 5, episode 4 - "Jury Fury" Despite ignoring Mia's preferences on many occasions, Nut showed that actually does care about the judge when he suggested that she attend an anger management program.Judge Mia: Season 6, episode 2 - "Hipper vs. Chipper" Nut showed a softer, more personal side when he let Judge Maya, Judge Mia's rival, into his home. He told Maya that she was much more "friendly and civilized," showing that he values those aspects. However, Judge Maya's visit was only to trick Nut into suing the Bananomanoman family (Mia's daughter's family), who Maya claimed had stole antiques from a store. Nut, captivated by Maya posh disposition, agreed to sue the Bananomanomans, not knowing that they were innocent, or that they were Mia's family. After discovering that he had been tricked, he was extremely apologetic to the Bananomanomans, who forgave him.Judge Mia: Season 6, episode 6 - "Nut vs. the Bananomanomans" Nut was the one to introduce Humphrey Dooberton, Judge Mia's intern, to Mia. It is unknown whether Nut and Humphrey knew each prior to Humphrey's internship.Judge Mia: Season 8, episode 1 - "The People vs. the Halfbreeds" Nut offered further insight into his personal life when he brought his grandson, Butt Nuttingham, into the court house.,Judge Mia: Season 9, episode 1 - "Birdena vs. Geezer Groves" and later enrolled his granddaughter, Nutella Nuttingham (Butt's sister), at PS-22.Judge Mia: Season 10, episode 3 - "No Shell for Turd" Besides these two, none of Nut's family is known. Later, Nut became frustrated with Judge Mia's treatment of him, claiming that he is not getting paid and that he was doing all the work. This caused in a short rift between Nut and Mia, but the two later reconciled.Judge Mia: Season 10, episode 1 - "Grouch vs. Mama Java" Judge Mia was sued by all the people in court cases who claim to have been wrongly sentenced. Nut admitted that Judge Mia actually had wrongly sentenced people, yet he still agreed to help raise funds to bail Mia out of the charges held against her. Eventually, enough money was raised, and Mia did not have to face trial for the sentences who wrongly assigned. However, Mia immediately decided to retire, assigning Humphrey Dooberton as her replacement.Judge Mia: Season 11, episode 6 - "Judge Mia Forever" Life after Judge Mia It is unknown whether or not Nut continued to work for JMN Studios after Mia retired. It is possible that Nut worked for Mia's replacement, Judge Humphrey, just as he did for Mia. Some years after Mia retired, Nut opened a business school.Decades later, Judge Mia died in a car accident. Nut was invited to Mia's funeral. At the funeral, Nut got on stage to say a few words about Mia.Monkeytown: Season 2, episode 1 - "The Funeral" Appearances Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Squirrels Category:Judge Mia characters Category:Yonkers residents Category:JMN employees Category:Portal:Judge Mia Category:Portal:Monkeytown Category:Monkeytown characters Category:Grandfathers Category:Grandparents